


Toby(creepypasta) meets Tobi(naruto)

by Kat_zawa



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: First Meetings, Fun, Gen, Twins, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_zawa/pseuds/Kat_zawa
Summary: Toby meeting tobi(I had this on deviantart and this was my idea for a while it's not great but I did good)
Kudos: 7





	Toby(creepypasta) meets Tobi(naruto)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's short it was all I can think of

*Toby was walking through the woods looking for madly. While he was walking he's see a guy wearing a mask with a long coat*  
Tobi: *see him* Hi who are you!  
Toby: I'm Toby!!  
Tobi: no way I'm tobi too!!!  
Toby: awesome!!! We should be twinsies!!  
Tobi; yay!!  
Toby: hey do like waffles?  
Tobi: yeah I like waffles!  
Toby: pancakes?  
Tobi: yeah I like pancakes!!!  
Toby: do you like french toast  
Tobi: yeah I like french toast!!!!  
Toby/tobi: WAFFLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*a knife almost hit Toby head*  
Jeff: TOBY WHAT DID I TELL U ABOUT THAT ANNOYINGS SONG!!!!! Toby:......s-sorry j-jeff!! Um I have to go bye friend!!! Tobi: bye!!!! *they all leave*


End file.
